Untitled Any names for my book would help
by Reon53
Summary: In the lands of Shentara there is a legend about unfathomable power, that if wielded by the any of the elemental countriesfire, earth, electricity, water, ice, metal, or windcould plunge the world into never ending darkness, or shed everlasting light.
1. Chapter 1

In the lands of Shentara there is a legend about unfathomable power, that if wielded by the any of the elemental countries-fire, earth, electricity, water, ice, metal, or wind-could plunge the world into never ending darkness, or shed everlasting light. Some of the nations believe in this legend while others do not. The fire nation, which seeks to rule over all the land, have been trying to obtain each countries power for their own for centuries, and at last they have found another power in the nation of the Wind.

The council of Elders stood in the council room waiting impatiently for the Fire Lord to deliver his message. The door burst open to the dark room and the fire lord walked into the chamber in his black battle armour. The blackened armour had originally been red just like the rest of fire nation armour, but the countless battles that the fire lord had been in had scorched it into a black that could not be removed; the shoulder pads which had been shaped like dragon heads had been chipped and scratched. The chest plate, which had been created from the scales of a black dragon, also had a few scratches on it but still held its ability to enhance his fire manipulation.

"As you all well know the fire nation has been searching for the seven powers" Said the fire lord.

"Yes, we are aware of this" Stated a council member.

"Well, we have found the earth nations power."

"Really? Then we should send a dispatch to retrieve it." Stated another member.

"I did, but they where all killed except for one."

"How do you know this?" Said the last member in the room.

"Their bodies where returned to us this morning. I am preparing my Armies to attack the Wind Nation, which is the last place the power was seen in. According to the survivor the power has manifested its self into a person."

"Then why did you come to us to tell us this?" Asked the Council leader.

"This council will keep the order while I prepare my armies" replied the Fire Lord.

"Why did you not ask Sagek and his weapon masters to do this for you?" asked the council.

"They will be infiltrating the target city from the rear and start a search for the Wind Nations power." With that statement the Fire Lord turned around and left the chamber to let the Council think about what was just said.

In the town of Shora a sixteen year old boy named Darrian pulled a sword from its sheath and looked at the eager young kids standing in front of him. Standing 5'11, with mysterious brown eyes and dark brown hair, he started to show the young kids how to hold and wield a sword. Individually he showed them sword play that was best suited for their body structure. "Very good class, now find a partner and spar for a while." Darrian instructed. As the sound of metal striking metal gradually increased Darrian noticed someone walking up to the court yard. "Who are you?" asked Darrian. The newcomer looked at him and drew his sword. "I want to join your class, but I want to see if you are worthy enough to be called my teacher." He ran at Darrian stabbing at his chest. Darrian made a slight movement and the blade broke as it hit his chest. Taking the opening Darrian punched his opponent in the jaw knocking his head up, then spun around and kicked him into the tree that was three meters behind him.

"Is that a good enough demonstration for you? My students right now could probably beat you, and I've only been teaching them for a week." Said Darrian. As he tried to take a step forward he realized that his foot was stuck. "So that's it, huh? You're an Earth Manipulator." As the opponent got up he said "Yes, that is correct, my name is Lyon."

"Lyon eh? Well let me teach you something about earth manipulation." Darrian suddenly pulled his foot out of the ground and shot a chunk of earth at Lyon. At the last second it split almost completely down the middle except for a piece of it at the back. It struck Lyon in the chest and clamped him to the tree suspending his feet of the ground. "You cannot manipulate the earth if you're not touching it" said Darrian. Then he let him down. "If you want me to train you, then go to the outer wall and let me know if there is any sign of trouble." Lyon ran to the outer gates to gather the information needed. "That's enough for today class. Dismissed." As the kids ran off to go home Darrian looked up and realized that it was getting late and decided to go to the wall to see how the patrols were doing. Upon arriving at the wall Darrian asked. "How are the patrols of Shora?" As Darrian climbed the steps to get to the top a patrolman answered. "We have received a message from a fire nation General." Darrian reached the top of the wall and said. "Let me see it." The patrolman handed him an arrow that had a note scrawled on it.

_Return to us what escaped and we shall spare your lives, we have 10,000 men waiting to storm the city if you do not cooperate with our demands. You have until dawn to give us our answer or we will attack your people and wipe them off the planet and into ash. We await your reply._

"What should we do your brother; the king has no time to send an army to reinforce our soldiers here." Darrian answered. "While my brother is away I shall rule this city and I say rally the army we have." The patrolman ran to give the orders to the barracks. Lyon walked up to Darrian's side and said. "What did they mean by, return to us what escaped?" Darrian searched for an answer but came up with none. "I do not know but I will not let Shora be burned to the ground, you wanted me to teach you how to fight with a sword now you have a chance to truly prove yourself. Go to the armory and suit up, your joining the front ranks." Darrian turned around and walked to his chambers to put on his own armour. Darrian walked into the chambers and opened a closet at the end of the room. There before him stood pure white armour made from the scales of a white dragon. Each shoulder pad had the traditional eagles head of Shora marked into the metal. The leggings also made from white dragon scales had been enchanted to fit Darrian as he grew. After Darrian had put his armour on he turned around and stepped towards the mantle on the wall. On the mantle was an elegantly curved sword that was forged from the bones of a silver Dragon the sheath had a Dragon carved into it which curled all the way down to the tip. The hilt of the sword was made of Onyx and had silver gripping rapped around it. In the pommel, which was shaped into a dragon claw, was a smooth diamond. Darrian quickly strapped the sword to his side and picked up his helmet on the table. The helmet, shaped like a small dragons head, covered Darrian's entire upper face except for two holes which Darrian could see through. As Darrian walked out of his chamber he heard the foot steps of his army nearing the courtyard. "Captain!" Darrian shouted. A short man ran up to Darrian and said "yes sir?" "How many soldiers do we have?" The captain answered. "We have 1500 soldiers and another 500 who can manipulate elements. So all together we have 2000 men ready to fight sir." "Good get the archers I'm going to give the fire nation my answer now." Darrian walked up to the wall and shouted to his men. "These fire nation soldiers come to our land and expect us to give them something we do not have! I for one will not accept this mistreatment! I will stand and fight to protect your land and the land of our fathers! I ask you now, will you stand and fight with me, the white mist of Shora? It will not be an easy battle, so pick up arms and prepare yourselves for the gods now test your will and devotion!" The speech was answered with a load roar of cheering. "Archers to the wall, it is time to answer their message." As the archers ran to the wall the sun was swallowed by the mountains. Lyon ran to Darrian and said. "You are the white mist of Shora? Your legend reached my ears shortly after you slew your first dragon." Darrian replied "I have slain many dragons and their scales and bones have been turned into my armour and my weapon, my sword was created form the bones of a silver dragon, and was tempered with a fire dragons breath. It cannot be shattered and can absorb fire and metal manipulators abilities so they cannot manipulate it. My armour is twice as hard as dragon scales because it has been hardened by white dragon ice. The armour is always warm and never chafes and it cannot be pierced by magic or arrow, sword can only pierce the weakest points but that won't happen. My helmet gives me the senses of a dragon, which includes hearing, sight, and smell. Here feel the wait of my sword" Darrian drew his sword and passed it to Lyon. "It's so light, and has a good counterbalance. It is truly a masterpiece. How many dragons have you slain?" Lyon passed back Darrian's sword as he said. "I have slain a lot I never kept count; I only slay them if they get out of hand though. I want a dragon mount but I need to find a nest for that and that will take a while. But for now draw your sword and get ready." Darrian ran to the Archers who where now stationed in their posts and behind the walls. Darrian drew his sword again and yelled. "Archers! Draw your bowstrings. Aim for the enemy encampment." Darrian pointed to where the camp is and shouted. "FIRE!" The Arrows flew from the wall in an arch and the pure white moon was tainted by the black arrows as the blotted it out. The arrows arched downwards and hit their target. The camp suddenly burst into commotion as the arrows struck the fire nation army. Before there was time to react the archers shot another volley to hit the same target. Then seemingly out of nowhere a return volley of arrows struck the front wall and some archers. As about 20 bodies feel from the wall the Fire army started to march towards the castle. "Prepare yourselves and draw your swords!" The rest of the Darrian's army drew their swords and awaited the fire soldiers to get past the archers. After the volley of arrows stopped bombarding the archers, there where only five left alive. Before Darrian could shout orders to them they where engulfed by crimson flames. "Damn it they have manipulators in their army!" A soldier shouted. Darrian went to the gate and brought a wall of earth in front of it. He then walked up the stairs and shouted to the fire nation army. "Why have you come here?" A volley of arrows bounced harmlessly off his armour. "We do not have what you want." Another volley of arrows bounced off his armour. "leave and we will spare you." Darrian was engulfed in flames. The flames quickly dissipated and Darrian stood their with his sword drawn and he shouted. "Tell me what you need and I will get it for you." The fire nation general stepped forward and shouted. We want the earth kingdoms power which has found its way into your city, you refused to give it up peacefully so we will take it by force. There will be no more negotiations." The general drew a great sword and ran to the gate. With a few swings the gate shattered to reveal the rock in his way. Darrian Jumped down beside the general and said. "I can kill you now or when you enter the city. The choice is yours." The mighty general turned and sung his sword. Darrian jumped the blade and stabbed it into the generals' shoulder. The generals cry of pain echoed through out Shora. "This city will not be taken without a fight, for every soldier in Shora that is killed five of yours will be slain, manipulators or not." Said Darrian. With that he pulled the sword out of the fire generals' shoulder and stabbed him in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A man who stood about 6' was standing with the fire lord. The mans armour resembled the fire lords except it was pure black with no marks or dents; He had two swords sheathed on his back and a dagger on his shoulder. His half helmet resembled half a skull. The lower half of his jaw was covered with a black cloth. "Sire, may I attack? My men are waiting by the wall." Asked the man. The fire lord turned towards the man and said. "Sagek, I will go on ahead and when you see my signal then you can attack. Just remember to watch your back while you are here, this is home to Shoras' White Mist." Sagek just looked at him and nodded his approval. "Kega, Akeg, Geka prepare your weapons!" Shouted Sagek. The fire lord turned on his heel and walked towards the wall that surrounded the city. With one jump the fire lord landed on the outer wall and drew his sword. He jumped into the inner wall, and then Sagek and his men waited.

An hour passed and the signal did not show up. "Do you think he was slain?" asked Akeg, who was the youngest. Akeg was sixteen stood about 5'10 and had blond hair; his light blue eyes gave him a very wise look. "Don't be such a Dumbass." Said his older brother Kega. Kega was twenty two and a little taller then Akeg but not by much. He had jet black hair which he inherited from his mother and he had the same light blue eyes as his younger sibling. "Both of you be quiet." Hissed Geka. Geka was twenty six and stood 6'8 he had fire red hair and his eyes where as black as coal. Just then a bolt of fire shot up out of the city. "That's the signal." Said Sagek calmly. "We are fire nation weapon masters, and now we got to test our metal in battle once more. Kill anyone who gets in your way and look for the wind nation's power. Leave none alive." After saying that Sagek turned to the wall and placed his hand on it. The wall started to glow red then orange and then a bright white. Sagek and the weapon masters jumped back as the wall exploded.

The hole in the wall was just big enough to fit everyone through. Stepping into the courtyard - that was now tainted with the bodies and blood of the soldiers-. Sagek drew his swords out. "He really did some damage didn't he?" Said Geka kicking one of the bodies. "Look alive, we got company." Said Sagek. About 15 soldiers poured into the area. "More bodies for the pile" Said Kega with a twisted smile on his face.

Darrian was now back with his army awaiting the fire nations attack. After killing the general Darrian had turned to the army and said. "Attack if you will, but I will make sure you are all slain." Now he waited. The rock exploded with the fury of a raging storm. The fire nation soldiers poured into the courtyard like cockroaches and the sound of battle quickly filled the air. Soldier after soldier fell to Darrians' mighty blade but they did not stop attacking. One soldier tried to stab at Darrians throat but was cut down by Lyon. "Thanks, I owe you one." Lyon nodded and ran to another group of soldiers which he bound their feet with stone and shot spikes from the earth into their chest. Darrian turned as he caught the scent of something that wasn't there before. "Hold the line; I have some business to take care of." Said Darrian, as he turned and ran towards the explosion.

When Darrian got to the area he herd the explosion in he saw a man wearing a half helmet that looked like a skull, and three other men where standing by a hole in the wall. By their feet lay about sixty men who where dead. "How…?" asked Darrian. Instead of an answer the man wearing the skull helmet shot a stream of fire at Darrian, he raised his sword a little and absorbed the fierce attack. "You will die for what you have done." Said Darrian as he ran forward and stabbed at the skull mans chest. His sword was deflected and a second sword tried to stab at Darrians face. The sword bounced harmlessly off the top of the helmet. "Don't do that again, it is very annoying. Besides, your sword will not pierce this helmet." Darrian said with a note of annoyance in his voice. He stepped forward and held his sword ready. The skull man seemed to disappear for a second and then reappeared beside Darrian. He barley had time to turn before he got hit by the Skull mans fist.

As Darrian stumbled back he cursed and ran towards the skull man. The sound of metal hitting metal was soon the only thing running through Darrians mind. _Why can't I get a hit on him? My skill with the blade is equaled by this man. _Darrian let out a cry of pain and fell to one knee as one of the Skull mans' blades pierced the shoulder of his armour. Darrians' blade fell to the ground with a clatter. "Is this the limit of the white mist?" Asked the skull man in a mocking tone. With the blade still imbedded in his shoulder Darrian stood up and said. "I cannot let you kill anymore of my people. Tell me why you are here." The skull man walked beside Darrian and said in his ear. "My name is Sagek. And I want your nation's power." Sagek stepped back and prepared to strike again. Before he could hit, a wall of earth came up in front of Darrian, and Sageks' blade stuck into the wall.

Lyon jumped down beside Darrian and said. "They came here following me. I am the earth nation's power." Darrian just looked at Lyon with a look of bewilderment. "But how?" The powers are just legends." Lyon looked at Darrian and said. "Trust me the legend is true, and they know it. The fire nation had found me and destroyed my town, I managed to escape but scouts where sent after me. When I found out that I was being followed I had already arrived here. I managed to kill most of them but one got away, and he, no doubt, told the fire lord." Lyon helped Darrian get just as the rock exploded. Lyon and Darrian covered their faces and looked at Sagek who was now standing in the rubble. "He matches the description." Said Geka pointing at Lyon. "Take him." Said Sagek. "Do what you want with him but this guy is mine."

Sagek ran towards Darrian with his swords upraised. Darrian ran forward at an amazing speed. His fist sunk into Sageks stomach. Sagek fell to his knees. "What's the matter Sagek? Can't take a few punches?" Said Darrian. Sagek looked up and asked. "How did you do that?" Darrian looked at him and said. "Most people master one manipulation because learning more is too strenuous on the body. I on the other hand had a very easy time mastering Earth and Wind manipulation. In other words, I can manipulate the speed of my attacks by warping the wind around my fists." Sagek tried to stand but Darrian had encased his entire lower Body beneath the ground. Darrian turned around to deal with the other three people who where there. Sagek raised his hand to shoot a flame at Darrian, and in a split second Darrian had turned around shot Sageks' hands to the ground with a blast of air and encased both of them in the earth. Sagek said a stream of curses towards Darrian. He walked towards Sagek holding his sword in a way that shut him up. Sagek started to sweat as Darrian put the blade to his neck. "I usually don't like to take prisoners, but a couple of fire nation weapon masters may be good bargaining chips."

Darrian stood up and turned towards the three others who had not moved since Darrian's first attack on Sagek. "Who's next?" Asked Darrian. All three of the men ran towards him at the same time. The bigger one holding a great axe the shortest one held two short swords and the middle one held a great sword. Darrian stepped to one side to avoid the great sword, he jumped to avoid the short swords and then he jumped back to avoid the great axe. Darrian shot forward and punched the giant in the gut. Darrian spun around and jumped back to avoid another barrage of stabbing and slashing. The giant stood up again and looked at Darrian. "My name Is Geka of the fire nation, I tell you this because my family believes in telling the person they are about to kill their name so that in the after life they can have the honor of doing battle again." Darrian looked at Geka and replied. "Is that so? In that case. I am Darrian of the Wind nation, and I will defeat all of you." Darrian looked up at the sky and closed his eyes for a second. He looked back down at the three standing there. "And what about you two what are your names?" Kega and Akeg looked at each other and then said to Darrian. "We are the brothers of hatred known as Kega and Akeg. And we will slay you tonight." Darrian looked at each of his opponents and then to Lyon who was just watching everything unfold. "Lyon, go back to the front lines they will need your help, I can deal with the rest of these guys." Darrian looked back at his opponents.

Kega was taken by surprise when Darrian appeared behind him. Darrian kicked Kega away from Geka an Akeg. He hit the wall face first and tried to get up, but Darrian had again appeared beside him and grabbed his throat. Darrian threw Kega upwards and then put his hand to the ground. As Kega fell to the earth a small butte formed under him. As Kega hit the butte with his back there was a loud crack as he fell from the miniature butte onto the ground where he laid unconscious. Akeg looked at his brother not sure of weather he was dead or not.

Akeg stepped forward just as Darrian appeared beside him. Darrian whispered something in his ear then the back handed him across the face. Akeg flew and hit a building that was to their right. Geka looked at the two fallen brothers then at Darrian. "Where did you get so much power? Never mind it does not matter for I will kill you where you stand." Geka let out a roar and the air temperature increased. As the ground started to wave from the heat Darrian looked at Geka and said. "It's just as I thought, you have the power to increase the heat in the air along with your power. I have just one question. Is this the limit of your power?"

Darrian put his foot to the ground and a small crater formed in the spot. Then where Darrian was standing a bigger crater formed. "When someone who can manipulate earth unleashes there full power then a crater will form from the power. The old legends say it is the earth bowing to its master, but when someone who can control wind unleashes their full power the wind will increase at a far distance. In other words the battle going on in the courtyard right now just felt a great wind increase. The legends say that it is the wind running because it is afraid." Darrian then looked up at the sky for a moment. He then looked back down at Geka. "Shall I show you that fear, Geka?" Darrian ran forward so fast that the earth split where he ran. Geka looked down as his opponent's fist sunk into his gut. Geka flew back fast enough that he shattered the wall behind him. Darrian was right beside Geka when he got up. Darrian picked Geka up and threw him the opposite way. Geka hit the ground then jumped up and shot a giant wave of flame at Darrian. Darrian shot a blade of air back at it. The flames split in half as the wind cut through it. The blade of wind kept going and struck Gekas waist. Geka gasped as the blade cut through his stomach and went right through. The upper half of his body fell forward to the ground as his legs fell backward. Darrian walked up to Geka and said to him for he was still trying to grasp onto life. "A blade of wind is sharper then any blade made by man. When it cut through your fire you should have tried to dodge it, instead of thinking you could take it." Then Darrian crouched down and said to him. "Just let go and the pain will stop."

Then Darrian stood up wand walked over to Sagek who was still stuck in the ground. "You will pay for what you have done here!" Sagek hissed. Darrian walked up to Sagek and put his hand to the ground. A chunk of earth shot up and hit Sagek in the jaw and he fell unconscious. "We shall see." Said Darrian. As Darrian turned around to leave he noticed that Lyon was gone. Then there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he too fell unconscious.


End file.
